<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>return the favour by dayevsphil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080999">return the favour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil'>dayevsphil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, set in the early manchester flat days because fuck it that's what i wanted to do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't done this in a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>return the favour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what's up guys this is my 69th work on archive of our own DOT org and i decided to have fun with that. enjoy!</p><p>read and reblog on tumblr <a href="https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/612121281125646336/return-the-favour">here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know what we haven't done in a while?"</p><p>Dan's voice is conversational, almost breezy, which would be a lot more fitting if he weren't working over Phil's dick with a tight grip. Phil grunts. Dan raises his eyebrows, as if he's waiting for a proper response.</p><p>"What's that, love?" he asks, fingers itching to tug Dan closer.</p><p>"Suck each other off at the same time," says Dan. His tone is still so casual, like he's commenting on the weather and can't feel the way Phil throbs at the suggestion.</p><p>"Well," Phil starts. He loses his train of thought when Dan twists his wrist a certain way, and it's only when Dan pointedly clears his throat that he remembers he was speaking. "Well, uh. We don't have to try and fit everything in anymore. Like, y'know, before someone calls us for dinner or you have a train to catch. We - god, please don't stop doing that - have more time now. I guess. Is probably why."</p><p>He's rambling. He's usually rambling when they're like this, because having Dan mostly dressed and calm on his thighs while he's being slowly taken apart in their living room is never <i>not</i> going to make him flustered.</p><p>Plus, the more he talks, the less Dan can say. It's honestly embarrassing how close Dan can get him just from a few choice words when he wants to.</p><p>"I think we should do that," says Dan. He smiles down at Phil, all dimples. He looks beautiful in the late afternoon sunlight, hair curling at the ends and bruises blossoming across his collarbones. They don't have anything planned for filming this week, so obviously Phil is taking advantage of it and getting his teeth anywhere Dan lets him. Dan leans close to press his mouth to the corner of Phil's, just for a moment. "I mean, not on the couch. But we should."</p><p>Phil blinks. "Like, now?" </p><p>"Sure," Dan says with a little shrug, one large hand still moving over Phil's dick. "I mean, again, not here."</p><p>"No, yeah," says Phil. He's not certain that they're making any sense, but he reluctantly pushes Dan's hands away from him. He needs to settle down a bit, or the first touch of Dan's tongue will send him over. "Let's go."</p><p>"Impatient," Dan laughs. Despite the teasing, he gets off Phil's lap and starts pulling off his scoop-necked shirt on his way down the hall, like he can't wait to get naked. </p><p>Phil takes a moment to catch his breath after watching Dan walk away. He hasn't been a teenager in a hot minute, but sometimes Dan still manages to make him feel like one. He kicks his jeans and pants off the rest of the way so he doesn't have to fight with them in front of Dan, and then he follows.</p><p>--</p><p>The thing is, Phil isn't exactly good at multitasking. It's hard enough for him to focus on using his hands and mouth effectively and simultaneously when he's just giving a blowjob, but it's even more difficult when Dan keeps taking him into his throat at the same time.</p><p>It should probably be embarrassing to be pretzeled like this, knees bracketing Dan's head while Dan's own legs stretch out to the foot of their bed, one hand holding himself up while the other holds Dan's dick in place. Phil doesn't feel embarrassed, though. He just feels <i>good</i>. He can feel Dan's blunt nails on the backs of his thighs, pulling Phil down into a rhythm that he's happy with. Phil has to keep pausing what he's doing, overwhelmed by it all, and he rests his forehead against Dan's thigh to try and get his head back in the game.</p><p>Dan doesn't seem to care about the break. He takes Phil's dick as deep as the position allows and encourages the small jerks of his hips.</p><p>There's a short moment, during which Dan lets Phil slip out of his mouth so he can breathe, where Phil thinks that maybe this is his chance to get Dan as close as he is. He spits on the head of Dan's cock and sinks down, revelling in the unmuffled noise it gets out of Dan.</p><p>"Fuck," Dan whines, planting his feet flat on the mattress and slowly, carefully thrusting up into Phil's mouth. Phil's hand stops it from going too deep and choking him, but the motion still makes them both shiver. "Yeah, fuck, faster."</p><p>Phil does as he's told, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing on Dan's dick like this is a weird sex version of Speed and he'll die if he slows down. </p><p>With a groan loud enough to guarantee a complaint from their neighbours, Dan uses his grip on Phil's thighs to adjust his stance a bit. He laves his tongue over Phil's balls but doesn't linger - he shifts them both a bit more, probably props himself up with an elbow, and then presses his tongue just that little bit inside Phil.</p><p>Phil's brain is short-circuiting. It barely takes five seconds before he needs to pull off Dan's dick again and curse through a blinding orgasm. Dan's hand wraps around his cock to help him through it while he licks Phil from the inside, and Phil feels like he's floating.</p><p>--</p><p>Phil isn't hard anymore, but that's not an issue. Sex with Dan is about more than just the finish line, and he never feels closer to Dan than when his legs are wrapped around Dan's waist and Dan's mouth is on his.</p><p>He's letting Dan set the pace, slow and steady, as he tugs at Dan's fully-curly hair, runs his palms down Dan's back, whispers nonsense in the space between their lips. Dan's cock never leaves his body, but the sensation of being completely filled on the apex of each thrust still punches little gasps from Phil's chest.</p><p>When his thigh starts to cramp up, Phil doesn't mention it. Instead he murmurs against Dan's lips, "Is that all you've got?"</p><p>Dan laughs breathlessly, like he knows exactly what Phil's up to, but it still works. He shifts up onto his knees and slams forward hard enough to make Phil whimper. </p><p>"Fuck," Phil breathes. One of Dan's big hands is on his waist and the other is flat against the mattress, using Phil's body for leverage as much as he's using the bed itself. Phil digs his nails into Dan's skin and makes noises that are maybe a bit performative until Dan's rhythm starts to stutter. He hasn't had to get Dan off with his voice in a while, now that they live together properly, but he still remembers how.</p><p>--</p><p>The sheets are disgusting and so is Phil, but he pulls Dan in for a cuddle anyway.</p><p>"Love you," he hums, rubbing his face into Dan's sweaty neck until Dan huffs and pushes him into the pillow.</p><p>"You too," Dan says, a little grumbly. He likes showering or at least wiping the sweat and come off them before Phil wraps around him like a koala, but Phil figures he can deal with it for a few minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to my pals for checking this over and reassuring me it's not bad and thank you to everyone who reads my work, i wouldn't have made it this far without y'all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>